The Story of a Silver Bullet
by Black Rose I
Summary: Brandy; a name feared throughout the organization. He could kill you without blinking an eye. Despite this, Sherry is starting to put him through normal day problems. However, this will not stop him from taking his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Detective Conan.**

"Come on…" Alarms were blaring, footsteps resounding off the wall outside. High ranking officials screaming their orders to the brutes of the group. "Room 231 clear sir." I heard outside from a brute.

"Damn! Where is he!?"

"Only about fifty more rooms to search, sir!"

"Good, hurry."

_Damn! Their close_. "Almost done…"

I heard voices outside the room I had escaped into. _Come on. _"Infiltrate in 3." _Come on._ "2" _Come on. _"1" _Got it!_ "GO GO GO!" The door was rammed down and the hired guns seemed to flood into the room. In the center, a computer, hooked up via wires to a hotspot that seemed to be used for hacking. A message read on the screen. _Behind you_. "Damn him, that bastard is trying to taunt us." He waved his arm behind him to signal his troops, "Fan out, don't let him escape!" There was no answer. "Did you hear me." Still no answer. "I said DID YOU HEAR ME SOLDIERS!?" However, when he whipped around he saw all his agents on the floor out cold and the distinguishable figure of the one person everyone in the organization had come to fear standing tall above his former comrades. "Damn you Brandy." He started to pull out his gun but a black blur appeared in front of him and the last thing he saw was the face of the silver bullet smiling ear to ear.

Brandy touched his earpiece, "6 sheep and a wolf are sleeping like babies."

"You enjoy this don't you?" The voice in his ear said sarcastically. He smirked.

"You have no idea."

"Any way, make sure to get back here; I'm leaving in five minutes, with or without you."

"Just five?" Brandy said sarcastically. They both knew that with his physical ability and equipment he could easily make it provided no resistance, which he most definitely would have.

"Just make it. Am I clear?" The female voice said sighing, knowing he was toying with her.

"Crystal." Brandy replied, smirking. And with that, the conversation ended. He looked behind him at the room number. _I know where to go and how to get there, time to get moving. _Brandy started his dash; he loved the rush of the wind across his ears as he ran. He had to go three fourths of a mile in the building; the rest was outdoors, his favorite. As he rounded the first corner, he saw a group of agents coming out of a room.

"It's Brandy; if you get his head you'll receive a fortune!" The leader, or a wolf as he called them, yelled. They all charged at him while he was sprinting towards them. When his assailants were about 5 meters away from him, he pressed and turned his heel ever so slightly, but enough for the sensor in his shoe to react. Suddenly, electromagnetic pulses of energy were sent into his foot, making the muscles in his foot and shins two and a half times stronger. _Here we go_, Brandy thought. He went at an angle to the left, just enough so before they collided, he was almost running on a wall. Before his attackers could stop themselves he jumped of the wall and was flying to the right and in less than half a second he had tensed his forearm enough that a mechanism activated propelling a knife into his hand and had slashed through the first members throat. By the time he had landed the other two were prepared to fight, but no one could prepare them for him. The second member jabbed at him with his bowie knife, taking advantage of this, Brandy swiftly maneuvered to the left, grabbed his arm, stuck his leg out, and while tripping him, pulled his arm up, giving the member no way to prevent himself from falling. While the second member was on the ground, Brandy brought up his own knife, parrying the third members attack, and slashed at his elbow, causing his opponent to drop his knife and grab his wound. While that happened Brandy knocked the member out with his elbow. Right before sprinting away again, the second assailant grabbed Brandy's foot. Instincts made Brandy twist around and, while his strength amplifying boots where still active, kick him in the jaw, shattering his jawbone and some teeth. Brandy once again sprinted off, this time with nothing stopping him. Once he had reached the end of the corridor, he opened the door and leaped of the staircase on the other side of the door way, grabbing the handle on his prepared zip line. Right before eh hit the ground, he let go and used the momentum to complete his mission by opening and jumping into the designated car. As soon as Brandy had started to close the door, the car sped off.

"Ten seconds to spare, your losing your touch." His partner replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Sherry." And at the end of his reply, the two most formidable adversaries of the organization had just escaped yet another Organization Facility.

**Dear Readers,  
Thank you for reading the first instalment of my new story. The Sherlock Secret is still continuing, I've just had an idea for a narrative like this for a long time. I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you like or do not like my story, review a recommendation or how I could make it better.  
Sincerely,  
Black Rose the First**


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem

**I don't own detective Conan. I merely use the characters as pawns in my great game, moving them, changing them, until I have formulated the perfect checkmate.**

_Bounce, catch, bounce, catch, bounce, catch. _ The ball hit the ground, then the wall, then back to him. "I'm getting too good at this." Brandy muttered. He was bored. It had been weeks since Brandy's last mission. He walked over to his black duffel bag which only stood out against his dark room because of the wear and tear on it. After he opened it, Brandy pushed his clothes to the side to find what he was looking for, his weight jacket. Equipped with a vest that had the equivalent of about seventy-five pounds, Brandy went downstairs.

Some would call where Brandy lived a house, he called it HQ. If he called it home, it would mean Brandy had given up on ever returning to his old life, to his parents. Brandy couldn't remember much, if he really tried, he could hear laughter, then screams, always screams. The screams and voices of a man and a women. These screams would torment him for days on end, they would be stuck in his head, and they wouldn't get out. No one would notice though, he had become a master at hiding his true feelings, at hiding behind a fake name, at hiding behind a mask. Brandy opened the door and went on his daily run the distance of about half a marathon. When he thought about how much a normal 17 year old would exercise each day it made him chuckle. _I guess I can't blame them; _He thought to himself, _most children weren't pushed like I was. _In fact, most people weren't pushed like he was in their entire lives like Brandy was when he was just seven.

"Mommy look how fast that man is running!" A little girl said, waking Brandy up from his deep thought. Without him realizing he had reached about half-speed, but to others, his speed seemed unimaginable.

_Dang, I forgot._ At that point he pretended to be tired. The only way for him to get stronger without putting people in awe is to put even more weights in his weight jacket. _I need a challenge. _As if she heard him, his watch started beeping and vibrating. His watch had an integrated alert chip. It was set so when Brandy got a message from Sherry, it would alert him. Depending on how urgent the message was, the watch would do different things. Once, when Sherry thought that Brandy was ignoring his new mission, she somehow heated up his watch up to 100 degrees forcing him to throw it on the ground. That watch never worked after that.

Brandy turned around and started jogging back to his residence. When he arrived at his house, a young woman approximately a year and a half older than himself awaited him. Unlike him, she actually knew people and had a social life, even though it was relatively small. _If she ever heard me say that, I'd be screwed. _Brandy imagined. Most of the people Sherry knew were introduced to her by her sister. Sherry and her sister were extremely close; they were two halves in a whole. One was quiet and held her ideas and thoughts to herself, while the other was happy and talkative.

Sherry was still a part of the organization while Brandy was not. Sherry was only still in the organization because of fear, fear of Gin and Vodka and Belmont. Brandy lacked that fear.

"You're to rash." She had once said to him.

"Maybe, but if I wasn't where would I be now?" He countered. The conversation had stopped there.

When he reached his front door Sherry awaited him. Still dressed in a Lab coat from working at her lab, Sherry said the one thing that Brandy would never thought she would. "You need to go to school."

Silence.

Brandy started laughing and his eyes started to tear up. He then had a good look at her face, Sherry had not even cracked a smile; reality dawned on him. He stopped laughing immediately, "Your SERIOUS!?" Sherry didn't say a word. "You think I need to go to school!? I'm a former member of _them _for G-d's sake! You think I need to go to _School_!?"

"People are starting to get suspicious, a seventeen year old boy living in an empty house which he almost never leaves only to take a run outside? You need to look less suspicious. You can't draw so much attention, that's why I've set you up at Teitan High School."

"You're not my mother." I countered to my partner-in-crime.

"You're right, but to the world I am your older sister." As she said this I gawked at her, if only our ages were swapped… "You're name is Kuro Enjeru."

I deciphered the name, "Black Angel, really?" I said skeptically. She just smiled, ready and waiting to watch my torment. _I'll get you back for this. _"You might as well just stop, no one will believe you."

**_Five Days Later._  
**

"So your math homework tonight is to finish the worksheet. Class dismissed, go to your sports." "Yes Sensei"

_For Fuck's Sake, How the hell was I pulled into this?_

**Sincere readers,  
I am truly sorry for not keeping up to date with my stories, I have experienced an unexpected turn of events that have prohibited me from doing so. Yet, more importantly, I am sorry for this chapter being so slow, I just need to set in stone the relationship between Brandy and Sherry and how they are partners and, if given the chance, will cause problems for the other. I also needed to say the Brandy is now living his nightmare, school. However, a chapter this slow will not occur again for a while. Please stay with me and be patient. This story, at the beginning, will be parallel to the events in the anime and manga, but will later go on its own branch. If you like this story, please leave a comment, my goal is to have at least five reviews by the time this story is finished. If you like or do not or have an idea for the story, than please comment. And with that, I bid thee adieu.  
Sincerely,  
Black Rose the First**


End file.
